The invention is based on a circuit arrangement for converting a DC voltage into another DC output voltage with simultaneous regulation of the emittable output voltage at a predetermined value.
In a circuit arrangement of this type, which is known from German laid open patent application DE-OS 43 40 991, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/652,510, filed Aug. 23, 1996, the voltage converter includes a reactor or coil and a power switch that is switched on and off as dictated by the current flowing in the coil. A comparator compares the current flowing in the coil to a predetermined threshold value. If the threshold value is exceeded, the power switch is switched. Following a voltage jump at the coil, a provided timer maintains the power switch in the present switching state for the time that has been set by the timer.
In this known circuit arrangement, the power switch is disposed between the connection of the supply DC voltage and the memory coil, which can be disadvantageous with regard to efficiency. Moreover, it has been seen that optimum ratios cannot be assured with simple means in all possible operating situations.